


Hair dyeing

by Saku015



Series: Shizaya Week 2020 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Shizaya Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Izaya's lost a card game to his sisters, so he has to face the consequences.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204133
Kudos: 19





	Hair dyeing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: 'Let me dye your hair.'

Izaya was sitting on his sofa with the box in hand, frowning down at it. Namie had been long gone, for which he was grateful. He didn’t even wanted to imagine how the woman would’ve reacted if she saw him with it. Izaya groaned and tilted his head back. Why did he hope that he could beat his sisters in fucking Black Jack?! What was worse, it was notorious that those two little devils were sadists.

”Why am I surprised? They are my sisters after all,” he mumbled to himself, then closed his eyes in defeat. What brought him back to reality was when the doors of his flat were flown out of their hinges due to a strong kick. ”EEK!” He exclaimed in surprise, then his eyes narrowed when he recognized the figure standing at his doorway. ”What the fuck, Shizu-chan?!”

”You haven’t come to Ikebukuro for two days, flea!” The other said as he stormed to the sofa. ”What are you-” he started, but trailed off when he noticed the box. ”What is that?”

”Hey, don’t!” Izaya yelled, but Shizuo snatched the box out of his hands anyways. He frowned his eyebrows as he examined it.

”Pink hair dye?” He asked, and Izaya averted his eyes, feeling his ears heating up.

”I lost against my fucking sadistic little sisters in cards, okay?!” He yelled back, and heard as small giggles erupted from Shizuo’s chest. ”Stop fucking giggling, you protozoan!”

Izaya jumped up from the sofa and pulled out his knife from his pocket, but before he could attack, Shizuo grabbed his wrist with his free hand. He pulled Izaya flush against his chest and grinned down at him. Izaya’s face burst into flames and the only thing he could do was glaring back.

”Let me dye your hair,” Shizuo said, then – without getting an approval – pulled Izaya in the bathroom. He pushed him down a chair, then took out all the tools he needed. ”Try to stay as still as possible,” he ordered, and Izaya grumbled something, but stayed still nonetheless.

”It’s pink!” Izaya whined in pain one hour after, seeing himself in the mirror. Shizuo rolled his eyes at that.

”Of course it is. The hair dye was pink.” Izaya hid his face in his hands and groaned. ”What Kururi and Mairu want you to do? Roam around Ikebukuro with pink hair?”

”They said a photo would be enough,” Izaya started from behind his hands, ”so they could upload something embarrassing about me on the internet.” Shizuo shook his head, then the smirk reappeared on his lips.

"Cheer up! This is not as bad as when everyone saw you wearing a dress after all."


End file.
